


[HP][SBSS] The Surprise

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 失忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: *sbss群情人节活动！*战后，ss失忆
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 4





	[HP][SBSS] The Surprise

“我还是不敢相信他失忆了。”西里斯·布莱克对波比说。霍格沃茨所有在职教员都在医疗室，而西弗勒斯·斯内普正端坐在病床上。

此刻的斯内普，外表与前一天并无不同。但昨天夜里，当西里斯巡夜到魔药教室时，发现教室门反常地大敞着，从门口直接能看到打开的魔药储藏间，地上正倒着斯内普。这令他立刻激起战时的状态。西里斯紧握着魔杖，用咒语排查现场安全后，在门口施放了一沓保护咒语，并立刻派守护神通知了麦格校长和波比，同时用活点地图查看学校内是否有陌生的名字。羊皮纸上并没有展现任何异常。他确认现场安全后，才伸手去摸斯内普的颈侧。最后一战结束时，西里斯帮忙救援，在霍格沃茨做过许多次相同的动作，而那些躯体都已经冰冷了。

他咬着牙把手伸进斯内普的高衣领里——你最好给我活着。西里斯想。——发现皮肤仍然是温热的，脉搏正通过指尖告诉西里斯这个人还活着。西里斯松了口气。

“发生什么了？西弗勒斯还好吗？”麦格在门外问。

西里斯撤掉门口的境界咒语让麦格进来。后者在睡衣外披了件披风，头发松松地扎了起来，明显是刚被叫醒。他向麦格讲述了自己所看到的，同时用咒语点亮教室里的灯。紧接着波比也到了，她小心翼翼地将斯内普飘浮起来，送到医务室。

最后所有的教授都聚集到了医务室，试图就此找出一些头绪。波比的结论是斯内普是受到一剂未知魔药的影响，但他们还是将这个情况报告给了魔法部，希望傲罗能找到更多线索。而就当他们紧张地低声讨论可能的魔药时，斯内普醒了。西里斯顺着看了眼窗外，太阳快要升起来了——所以他错过了斯内普醒来后谨慎观察环境的第一反应。

“你们是谁？”西弗勒斯·斯内普问。

*

而失忆的西弗勒斯·斯内普点名要西里斯做他的“监管人”，仿佛失忆将他们之间十数年的恩怨情仇也抹消了。听到这句话时的西里斯目瞪口呆了一秒，随即他环顾四周，发现他确实是教授中最适合做斯内普“监护人”的那一位。

“你真的失忆了吗？还是你打算玩我？”在其他人离开后，西里斯问斯内普。

失忆的斯内普挑起了眉毛，“你我之间关系这么糟糕吗？”他问，西里斯哑口无言。“既然你们愿意照顾我，而不是趁我昏迷的时候对我下手，初步判断你们都可以被信任。——除开性别，你是剩余人之中衣着最好的。”

“和最昂贵的。”西里斯补上斯内普没说出口的后半句。

“看来我没有选错人。你很了解我。”

西里斯揪住了自己领口。是的，这是一个失忆的、全新的西弗勒斯·斯内普，竟然能与西里斯如此真诚坦然地沟通，而昨天晚上他们还当着全校学生的面在晚餐桌上讽刺对方。在这个认知的冲击下，他不得不坐到了椅子里——他，西里斯·布莱克，现在是他失忆的童年老对头、不和睦同事的“监管人”了。斯内普的近亲早已去世；亲近的朋友可能只有战前的马尔福家，也就是说，没人会把失忆的斯内普托付给现在的马尔福家；再就是邓布利多，他也已经离世了。思来想去，失忆的斯内普现在能依靠的，也只有他霍格沃茨的同事们，其中又要数西里斯跟他渊源最深。如果斯内普没有主动开口要求的话，恐怕西里斯自己也会这样做的。

“你在失忆前应该也很了解我。我怀疑这全都是你计划好的。”西里斯坐在椅子里，揉了揉太阳穴。早晨的阳光正好照在他的额头上。

他抬起头，看到斯内普正一动不动地注视他。“怎么了？”西里斯问，稍稍后移，好让阳光避开眼睛。

斯内普摇了摇头，“我相信早餐有茶？毕竟我们是英国人。”

*

“你们要同居了吗？！”听完西里斯的叙述后，哈利忍不住在魔药教室中大声问道，罗恩闻言扭过头来，半个下巴都惊掉了。

“请不要这么说，哈利。”西里斯痛苦地闭上眼睛，“我只是在斯内普失忆期间看护他而已。我相信，等他醒来，他会以恰当的方式处理这段记忆。”

“一忘皆空的效果可能会太强力了。”罗恩说，指的是洛哈特。在西里斯艰难消化他教子给他带来的冲击时，罗恩仔细地检查着斯内普的珍稀魔药收藏，“有两种珍稀魔药收藏空了，但现场没有盗窃痕迹。”

“很少有人敢在霍格沃茨盗窃。”哈利轻声说。

西里斯敏锐地察觉了哈利的暗示，“你是说可能是食死徒？”

哈利摇了摇头，“只是个怀疑。我们应该先查看一下斯内普教授的笔记和信件。”他做了个鬼脸，“据我所知，斯内普教授会将他制作魔药的所有成分和步骤详细记录下来。”

之前西里斯可能会吐槽‘如果斯内普的笔记没有被他的头油弄脏’一类的话，可他现在完全没这种心思了。幸好他们确实在魔药办公室找到了笔记和可能的魔药样品，周末麦格和西里斯会带斯内普去圣芒戈接受检查，这些东西会一并带去。

*

检查结果并不乐观，没人敢确认魔药大师创作的新一剂魔药的确切效果。还好对于失忆，时间是最好的良药。除了等待，他们基本无事可做，圣芒戈提供了一剂促进记忆生长的魔药，并且建议斯内普之后尝试自己熬制，通过这种方式找回记忆。

“如果我永远想不起来了呢？”坐在圣芒戈走廊的长椅上等待时，斯内普轻声说。

麦格被她的治疗师拉去检查身体。这一层没什么人，偶尔有治疗师经过，他们的眼神即使强忍着也会飘向斯内普。斯内普背挺得笔直，他失忆前后都是这样笔直地坐着，仿佛立过誓再没事情能压垮他了。西里斯原本背向前倾着，手臂支在腿上，双手紧握。听到斯内普的话后，他同样轻声地、不带感情地回应了斯内普：

“我会尽一切可能让你想起来的。”

斯内普抿起了嘴。

“我看到了大厅里的人看我的眼神。如果我之前生活在这样的眼神中，那我宁愿失忆，换个地方生活。”

闻言，西里斯挺直了背，视线转回前方的墙壁。“你从来不在乎其他人的眼光。”

“的确。”斯内普说，“不过这些视线让我活得很累。”

西里斯长长地叹了一声。在大难不死的救世主后，斯内普成为了大难不死的间谍。眨眼间整个巫师界都知道了斯内普小心掩盖的故事。久而久之，那些艳羡、崇敬、喜爱、厌恶、排斥、憎恨的视线和想法搅弄在一起，将斯内普意欲平静的人生搞得波澜起伏。在这之中，可能只有他们对彼此的嫌弃才是恒常不变的。西里斯能够感觉到斯内普其实乐在其中——这是他在无穷的变化中找到的些微不变。

“我假设你现在对我说的都是真话——”

“我原先总是说谎吗？”斯内普问。

“你是谎言的大师，战时最重要的双面间谍，除了邓布利多，没有人知道你说的到底是真是假。”西里斯说，他伸直了腿，“我不知道……也许我知道你什么时候说的是真话，可你随后会用十倍的谎言掩盖。”

斯内普点了点头，“我跟邓布利多的画像交流过，我确实很信任他——而我应该也很信任你。”

“也对。”西里斯自嘲地说，“对于我会做什么，我不会做什么，你再清楚不过了。”

“你是个荒唐的人，一个荒唐的……”斯内普用手比划了一个球，“骑士。”

西里斯“哈”地笑了一声。“‘荒唐’是个好词，看来你没少看麻瓜文学。至于骑士，我相信我家祖先曾经有麻瓜社会的爵位，只是‘纯血至上’的理念把这事隐藏起来了。”

“看来无论我是否失忆，世界永远这么荒唐。”斯内普说。

“而我们是这荒唐世界中的佼佼者。”西里斯后靠着墙壁，冷酷地说。

*

失忆可能对谁都是件坏事，但就西里斯的近一个月的观察来看，斯内普除外。熟悉的环境有助于失忆者恢复记忆，所以平时斯内普住在蜘蛛尾巷，周末会在学校。而西里斯自然要在闲暇时间寸步不离地陪伴失忆者。在他最疯狂和失控的梦境里，都没有“西里斯·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普能和平相处一个月”的选项。

斯内普拒绝了雇佣家养小精灵来照料他。西里斯只能在蜘蛛尾巷使用足够多的保护咒语。白天的时候，斯内普就待在房间里，钻研自己的魔药笔记，午饭则由学校的家养小精灵飞路过来。西里斯每天会带着学校厨房为他们打包的晚饭回去蜘蛛尾巷，夜里则睡在客厅沙发变成的床上。有时他们会在晚饭后散步，幻影移形到伦敦的某个公园。幸好斯内普的失忆只是失去了对于过去特定事件的记忆，他仍记得自己学会的大部分魔咒。可幻影移形这种咒语，西里斯不敢让他冒险，于是每次斯内普都不得不挎着西里斯的手臂。等他们出现在公园里时，他俩就像极了一对情侣。

要是詹姆知道了，会从墓地里笑活的。西里斯想。

倒不是想要抱怨。西里斯一直都清楚自己有多喜爱他人的陪伴，而失忆的斯内普竟然是一个极好的“伙伴”，这超出西里斯的想象。战后，他们成了同事，旧日的恩怨却没能一笔勾销，即使这些过往仅剩下讽刺，还是双方都乐在其中的那种。

没人能想到他们能和谐共处。哈利定时跟西里斯吃晚餐，这个月不可避免地带上了失忆的斯内普。

“在我有生以来，他第一次看见我之后，没瞪我也没对我皱眉。”饭后，哈利悄悄地对西里斯说。

“又一个他失忆的证据。”西里斯吐槽。

他们两个一同看向壁炉旁边看晚报的斯内普，斯内普正对着头版上动来动去的照片皱眉。

“赫敏去跟丽塔·斯基特聊了聊，确保她不会把斯内普教授失忆的事情报道出去。但这件事迟早会被大众知道，如果斯内普教授下个月还没有恢复记忆的话，霍格沃茨在下学期需要一名新的魔药教授。”哈利说道。“那毕竟是公开招聘。”

“而且很急。”西里斯叹气。退休的斯拉格霍恩临时回来教授魔药课，他并不想继续担任长期教职。麦格已经在私下询问一些有意向的人选了。

“希望你们两个是在讨论圣诞节装饰。”壁炉旁的斯内普放下了报纸，稍微提高了音量，对西里斯和哈利说。

“我们要在这里过圣诞节吗？”哈利问。

西里斯投降，“也可以带他去格里莫广场。”

“可是大脚板……”哈利最后还是说了，“如果教授永远失去了他的记忆呢？”

“赫敏托你转告的？”西里斯问，哈利抓抓头发，没有否认。“那我猜这就是斯内普的计划了，忘掉一切，重新开始。”

他们一同看向壁炉旁的斯内普，后者正在悠闲地喝茶。所有人都在为斯内普的失忆担忧，唯有他本人对此事毫不上心。

“他只记得自己学会的技能，但是忘记了所有的事情，所有的人。至少他需要学习如何生活和战斗，”哈利急切地说，“你知道有多少人恨他。”

“至少他不再恨自己了。”西里斯说，揽住了哈利的肩膀，“我会留心的。”

*

清理了所有家养小精灵脑袋的格里莫广场12号变得平淡无奇。整个圣诞节也是一样。只是当斯内普走过槲寄生花圈下的那个瞬间，西里斯突然非常、非常想吻他。

*

麦格在新学期到来之前找到了一名新的魔药教授，叫约瑟夫·塔格伍德，著名的萨克丽莎·塔格伍德是他的曾曾祖母，她发明了许多美容药剂，还登上了巧克力蛙画片。西里斯之前从未想过魔药天赋也许是能遗传的。他常常遗憾自己没能陪伴哈利成长，这样哈利的魔咒和变形术绝对能比现在更强。

而麦格清空了曾经属于斯内普的办公室和教室。西里斯路过时还会感慨，也会对从魔药教授办公室出来是塔格伍德感到不适应。

周末斯内普开始接受弗利维的魔咒训练，而实战则由西里斯来。在等待斯内普的时候，西里斯就坐在自己的变形术教师办公室里，偶尔会有学生会来问他问题。

“很遗憾我们不能违背基本变形法则。”西里斯对五年级的拉文克劳学生罗萨说，“不过我们可以让物体消失，这也是O.W.L.的考试范围。我知道你一直想要探索变形学更多的可能性，但除非你的O.W.L.变形学成绩能轻松拿‘优’，否则我建议你还是专注于课本，尤其是定义。”

成为变形术教授后，西里斯居然学会了谆谆教诲。拿‘优’对于罗萨还略有挑战，因为他不愿意背定义。不过在变形术中不遵守操作准则，比在制作魔药中出错，后果还要更严重。毕竟在成为阿尼玛格斯中，要是做错一步，可能就永远变成动物了。

不过，“永远失忆”也属于严重后果。据说圣芒戈的药剂师在疯狂钻研斯内普“失忆魔药”的配方。西里斯对他们的研究结果更感兴趣。他总是记得哈利当时问他的那一句，如果斯内普的记忆永远也不会恢复了呢？

斯内普走进办公室时，学生还在。西里斯注意到斯内普走路的方式改变了，原先斯内普总不可避免地在走路中暗示着对自己和世界的怨恨，而他现在只是平静又安静地走进办公室，立刻就与这里的氛围融为一体。西里斯对他点了点头，罗萨猛地回头去看斯内普走进来，坐到了西里斯侧后的椅子上。

“厨房似乎做了跟昨天相同的晚饭。”

“那我们可以去找家餐厅。”西里斯下意识地说，之后才意识到学生还在。罗萨已经瞠目结舌。“还有问题要问吗？”他对罗萨说。

“这有点失礼——”罗萨深吸一口气，“其实我们一直以为你们恨对方。”他迅速地说完了。

“那不太准确。”西里斯答复。“恨”大幅度简化了他与斯内普的过去和现在，他们的关系，他们对彼此的感觉。“恨”这个词，太简单了。

“所以你恨我？”斯内普说。

轮到西里斯瞠目结舌了。

西里斯把罗萨轰走，关好了门，斯内普沉静地看着他，等着他的一个答复。西里斯也想要问他，为什么一个人失忆前后可以截然不同？就斯内普的转变来看，西里斯难免倾向于相信，人类不过是过去记忆和情绪的复合体。斯内普无论是自愿还是被动地，做出了选择，扔下了所有的过去。西里斯极少羡慕他人，但他现在有点羡慕斯内普能够做出这样的选择。他还不想扔下自己的过去。

所以他将他们之间发生过的所有事情告诉了斯内普，纯粹客观，不掺个人情绪。那像是在回顾其他人的人生，而不是他自己的。他说了半个多小时，说完不得不喝光了一杯茶，而他放下茶杯时，发现落日已经透过窗户，挂在斯内普的肩头了。

“听起来我们过去总在用一种扭曲的方式来关注对方。”斯内普总结道。

“就这样？”西里斯问，“你不恨我？不想讽刺我或者诅咒我？”

“我相信我过去有千百次这样的机会，去故意地、彻底地摧毁你，但我没有这样做。你也没有。就我目前所拥有的记忆，你总是彬彬有礼。摧毁一个失忆的人是件很轻松的事情。”

“我永远不会‘故意’摧毁你。”西里斯将重音放在‘故意’一词上以嘲讽自己，而那轮落日迅速地沉入了斯内普的身体。

斯内普皱着眉。“我想我知道答案了。”

“什么？”

“所以你爱我？”

这是个无处可逃的问题，也有个无法否认的答案。时间在这一刻凝固了。西里斯的大脑停止了运转，他现在不需要思考，只需要感受。但西里斯之前从未意识到。“——所以我爱你。”他缓慢地，恍然大悟道。这解释了所有事情。

下一秒他们就笨拙地亲在了一起。

*

虽然祖先是英国人，但约瑟夫·塔格伍德是地道的美国人，他妈妈是美国籍的麻瓜（麻鸡，美式英语有时很奇怪），而他也是在美国的伊尔弗莫尼上的学，是为了进修魔药学才来到的英国。他并不太适应霍格沃茨的教育体系。而上一任魔药教授是斯内普，极其杰出的魔药大师，如果不是意外，塔格伍德是不可能拿到这份工作的。这种比较从塔格伍德第一天来到霍尔沃茨时就存在，新手教师也不会应对一群青春期的学生。再加上斯内普周末会出现在学校，不断提醒别人他的存在——西里斯眼看着整个环境让塔格伍德越来越暴躁。

“如果他不调整心态的话，是没办法在一个寄宿学校里撑过一学期的。”西里斯跟西弗勒斯说了自己的担忧，西弗勒斯不以为然。“要不就是他不够聪明。我相信你就从来没有管理学生的困扰。”

西里斯跳上了床，像条大型犬那样蹭了蹭床上的另一个人，“因为没人比当年的我更聪明和淘气。其他人脑子里转的鬼点子比不上我们当年的万分之一。”

“听听是谁在吹嘘自己——”

西里斯立刻把西弗勒斯亲到说不出话。这晚睡前，西里斯看着身旁心满意足后睡熟的西弗勒斯，第一千次想他恢复记忆后会发生什么。他从未有这种感觉，无论是爱情，还是这爱情建立在一种脆弱的、摇摇欲坠的根基上。西弗勒斯恢复记忆后会发生什么？最糟的是西弗勒斯会否定一切然后离开，或者给他们俩一人一瓶遗忘药水。每一天都像是没有明天。他越幸福，就越绝望。他忍不住伸出手去摸西弗勒斯的头发，又担心吵醒他，轻轻地摸了摸他的耳朵。

“晚安。”西里斯用唇语说。

*

谁也没想到塔格伍德的怒气对着西弗勒斯爆发了。周末西里斯和西弗勒斯要从霍格沃茨步行到霍格莫德吃晚饭，在教职工办公室外他们遇到了塔格伍德。显然塔格伍德情绪不稳定，他看到西弗勒斯时，忍不住话中带刺。但西弗勒斯成年后从来没在言语对决上吃过亏，他只两句话就激得塔格伍德拿出了魔杖。

“你真的打算在这里动手吗？”西弗勒斯问，塔格伍德的杖尖正对着他的胸膛，西里斯在行动之前被西弗勒斯拦住了。“塔格伍德先生，你为什么不用这个时间询问你的同事应该如何应对学生，或者钻研我的笔记？”

塔格伍德涨红了脸。他嘴唇嗫嚅着，转身离开了。

西里斯仔细看着西弗勒斯。刚刚从西弗勒斯的话语、动作和神态中，他感知到了很多熟悉的东西。

注意到了他的视线，西弗勒斯问，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”西里斯说。但明显“有什么”。他们顺着小路离开学校，在走到霍格莫德村边缘时，西里斯问他，“什么时候恢复的记忆？”

西弗勒斯长长地叹息一声，像是通过这种方式揭掉了他的伪装，一种极难存在于他身上的平静被揭掉了，底下是西里斯所熟识的残酷和讥讽。

“圣诞节前后。”西弗勒斯·斯内普说，“你在格里莫广场12号里总是很不自在，而且那也是我失忆后第一次去那里，你很难注意到变化。”

西里斯感觉到自己的心已经开始破碎了。他抿了下嘴唇。“你策划了自己的失忆？”他看到斯内普停顿了一下，只好补充道，“你知道，就算你用了大脑封闭术，我也能感觉出你是否在说谎。”

“没有必要对你说谎了——”斯内普说完后立刻改口，“我不会再对你有任何隐瞒了。”

“那全部告诉我吧。”

“我下了决心。我要摆脱这一切。”斯内普说，他指了指霍格沃茨的方向。“我想要全新的生活，没有过去沉重的负担——当时我相信自己除此之外什么都不想要了。”

“看来计划执行时出现了一点偏差。——你想要我。”

斯内普点点头，西里斯立刻放松下来。“我不知道……如果你知道了我恢复了记忆，我不知道会发生什么。而且，我已经做出了决定，我不会停留在过去的生活之中。我不会留在这里。”

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，似乎接下来的要说的话极其费力。西里斯抱住了他。

“我不知道你的决定。”缓了一会，西弗勒斯说道，“如果你选择留下，那我会继续走我的路。只有在英国之外的地方，我才能开始新的生活。”

——西里斯想起自己的非洲之行，那些绚烂的阳光和色彩，而英国的沉重回忆像这里的阴雨般挥之不去。他理解西弗勒斯为什么想要离开。只要他们还在英国，过往永远阴魂不散，所有人都知道他们各自的故事，生活就会在这种往复中不断循环。而一个新的国家，没有人认识他们，没有人记得他们，他们焕然一新，重新诞生于世界之中。

“我构思好我的辞呈了。”西里斯答复道。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 三天写完了七千字！新巅峰手速hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
